In recent years, a wireless mesh network has attracted attention as a backhaul network of a low-cost mobile communication infrastructure. The inventors have so far proposed Intermittent Periodic Transmit (hereinafter, referred to as “IPT”) that realizes packet forwarding with high forwarding efficiency in a multihop network in which a plurality of nodes are arranged (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-143046
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-157501
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-319787
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-018337